


Fitzpleasure

by MelfinaLupin



Category: Thor - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, PWP, Size Kink, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelfinaLupin/pseuds/MelfinaLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki seduces Thor in the Young Avengers universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitzpleasure

It was well past midnight when Thor returned to Stark Tower. His mood had been so unnecessarily foul that Natasha had lost patience with the Asgardian and demanded that he discontinue his patrol at gun point. they knew the bullet would cause him no harm but he apologized for his discourtesy and departed with a powerful whirl of Mjolnir. He took his time returning to his sprawling chambers.  Deeply troubled by what he might find there, he was reluctant to return.

It had only been days since Loki had materialized on the kitchen table, mid breakfast. Hazy tendrils of seidr swirled around him like green smoke before evaporating, revealing his new smaller form. Most did not recognize him but an intruder as still an intruder to them. Natasha aimed her gun and Mjolnir crashed through the walls to land in Thor’s hand as the coffee cooled on the table. They swarmed him, ready to attack, when he offered a boyish smile and he held his hands, palms up, in surrender.

“Why are you here, brother?” Thor demanded. It was a difficult task to sound harsh when dealing with this tiny form but he had to be firm. This was still the Loki, after all, who stirred bedlam with abandon.

The air was tense as Natasha, Tony, and Steve glanced between the two mismatched brothers. One was ready to do battle while the other one looked ready to keel over any second from exhaustion.

“Hold up,” Tony ordered, visibly shocked. “That pageboy is Loki?”

“Yes,” Thor replied. Thor lowered his hammer and that seemed like the signal his companions needed to stand down. The deadly glint in their eyes lessened but the tricky trespasser was still regarded with suspicion. “Loki, answer my question.”

Loki pulled a face and dropped into a chair. “Can’t I visit my brother now and then?” he asked as he reached for a plate of bacon.

“You have never wanted to before.”

Loki chewed on the ribbon of meat for a moment, his green eyes stormy. “I’m bored,” he admitted, his face haggard. “This body is incredibly weak. I can barely do any magic.”

“You just appeared like Harry Potter!”

Loki regarded Tony for a long moment, his eyes suddenly bright. “Oh, I’ve read those books! They are wonderful but I said I can _barely_ do magic and that spell used up the last of my seidr. At least for now.”

Thor was instantly worried. It was unlike Loki to admit such weaknesses freely amongst his enemies. “Why didn’t you announce yourself at the front door?”

Loki snorted. “Who would have let me in? I’m bored and would like to see my brother. That’s why I’m here.”

Tony looked like he was considering the idea for a moment while Natasha and Steve shot each other disapproving looks. Possibly because he wasn’t much of a threat anymore with his magic so fail, Stark allowed the young god to stay after he wrestled a heart-felt promise to behave from the boy before Loki passed out.

Thor was at his side in an instant, catching him before he had time to smash into the floor.

Though he had his doubts of Loki’s good behavior, it soon became apparent that Loki’s inability to use much of his seidr caused a strange tedium a settle within him. To occupy himself, once he awoke from the coma, he followed Pepper around, enquiring about the tower with childish enthusiasm that only enlarged Stark’s ego. When she was unavailable, he shadowed Thor and flirted shamelessly. While he was glad that Loki was safe for the time being, Thor was put into an awkward position.  He knew his Midgardian friends would not understand their long and complicated relationship so he made every attempt to evade his licentious brother.

The Thunderer found a prayer to the Norns on his tongue as he stole into the massive suite only to find it empty. At this time of night Loki would surely be occupied by the books in the library downstairs or in the cinema theater with Pepper but Thor wished to be cautious nevertheless. This wish made the Asgardian feel terrible for regarding him with such unease.

The living area was quiet and the leather couch was appealing to his tired eyes. A heavy sigh stormed in his lungs. Not bothering to remove his mail, Thor fell back onto the large cream colored lounge and closed his eyes. The peace and quiet the dark room had to offer was enjoyable about such hectic days.

Stark had told him before everything on this particular floor had been custom build for a man of Thor’s size and strength so he was not to worry about breaking anything inadvertently, however that all changed with Loki. His thirst for knowledge was so consuming he seemed hell-bent on testing the limits of every Midgardian contraption within the tower to their fullest. Not that Stark minded. In fact Thor believed Stark found this younger version of Loki endearing. Feeling the first tendrils on sleep brush his mind, Thor made note to pay Stark gold for everything Loki had unwittingly destroyed in his crusade against his infinite boredom.

Thor was asleep on the couch within minutes. Silence fell in the room until a door quietly opened and Loki appeared, wobbling in the threshold of the spare bedroom. He was damp from a recent shower and clothed in an oversized T-shirt that he had pilfered from his brother’s closet. His black hair was still wet which only encouraged his mane to curl without reserve. His eyes were glazed and his rounded cheeks were flushed from the warmth of the bath as well as the drink he had consumed with Stark.

For a moment his face was blank as his peered out into the living room. The moment he saw Thor sprawled atop the couch a grin lit up his face. He crossed the room as quickly as his swimming head would allow. Thor did not wake when he straddled his hips. Loki smiled, his blood pumped faster as he gleefully anticipated the hazards of taking Thor unawares, and dropped down onto his brother’s lap with more force than necessary.  Thor’s reaction made Loki laugh. The golden god tensed, his muscles becoming hard and rigid, while his large hands shot forward to seize Loki’s thighs even before his beautiful blue eyes were fully open.

 All the fight pumping through his system seemingly disappeared when Thor noticed the intruder was merely his brother, leaving him a tired husk of a god. “Damn it,” he murmured, his voice thick with sleep and eyes still hazy. His head dropped back onto the leather arm, eyes shutting as his body relaxed. Loki tried not to pout when Thor’s big warm hands fell away. “You ought to know better than to startle a me, Loki.”

The black-haired imp chuckled and gingerly trailed his fingertips down Thor’s brood chest, hoping it would be enough to rouse Thor. However he only frowned and caught Loki’s hands, pressing the offending digits into the cool leather of his armored chest and held them there.

Loki scowled. Since Thor was not in an obliging mood, it was better to be direct. “You are ignoring me, brother mine, and I do not like it.”

That made Thor look at him and the guilt Loki saw in those azure spheres weakened his resentment. Thor’s grasp relaxed and his thumbs idly rubbed circles onto Loki’s soft palms. Loki wondered if he was aware of this and thought not. Tempting fate he smiled and gently curled his hands around the large soothing fingers and held on.

“You have my apologies, Loki, but the Midgardians have a city that needs to be protected,” Thor spoke softly. The accusations were entirely correct. Thor had been deliberately ignoring him though he had hoped Loki would not have noticed his absence. It was a foolish hope. While Loki looked like a petulant youth, his mind was the same, razor-sharp and pensive.

“All the time? Why does S.H.I.E.L.D. need the other Avengers when they have the God of Thunder playing foot soldier for them?”

“I assist my friends when they desire my aide, Loki,” Thor corrected stiffly. “Besides I did not think you would miss my company. I would only be in the way of your mischief.”

Loki chuckled once more, his venomous pride was all but forgotten when Thor flashed that handsome, lopsided smile of his. He wiggled a little on Thor’s abdomen and gloated, “I will have you that I have kept my promise to be good.”

Thor had the gall to look amazed.

“I went with Pepper to the market this morning, read in the afternoon, and drank Tony -I believe the Midgardians have the phrase-under the table this evening. I believe he is still there. His pride is wounded that I am able to outdrink him even in this pathetic form.  All the while _you_ ignored me.”

Thor exhaled heavily and squeezed Loki’s hand. “I’m sorry, brother. This arrangement has left me at odds.”

“Do you wish me to leave?”

Thor pierced him with a glare that left no room for Loki to doubt his brother’s displeasure over the idea. “Of course not.”

“Well, I think it’s rather fun,” Loki admitted with a brilliant grin that dimpled his flushed cheeks and lit up his eyes. Thor swallowed thickly as he watched Loki lean forward until their faces were inches apart. He hardly breathed.  “And I have missed you.”

He heard Thor’s quick inhale when he ducked his head to gently nuzzle his brother’s throat where it was exposed above the neckline of his armor. For one dangerous moment Thor was utterly enamored by Loki-by his liveliness, his vivacity, and most certainly his sensuality for his lack of clothing had not gone unnoticed. Thor dearly wished to give in and spend some time with his sorely missed brother.  Had he been younger and more reckless he would have taken what was offered without question. But instead he grabbed Loki by his arms, squeezing the sinewy biceps in warning as he pushed the smaller body away. His blue eyes were guilty and focused elsewhere because he simply could not look Loki in the eye.

“Do not do this.”

Loki stared hard at Thor, pouting once more. Resentment, however, swirled at the edges of his green eyes while quick mind started to turn like well-greased wheels.

“Why not? Do not tell me you have forgotten the night ages ago, brother mine, when you stole into my room like a thief?”

Thor struggled to recall this one particular incident amidst the innumerable memories in his long lifetime.

“You slipped into my bed and under the bedclothes we pawed at each other like wildlings, eager to please, eager to be pleased by the hands on the one we loved so dearly,” Loki breathed softly, leaning forward just enough to run his lips along Thor’s chin, the prickly hairs of his golden beard tickling.  “Well I still think about it to this day and it makes me want you even more.”

When his words failed to convince Thor, Loki sighed and leaned back, displeasure kinking his brow and tugging down the corners of his mouth. “Please, don’t tell me I have done something to upset you,” he complained, his hands cupping Thor’s face. “That’s very dull. Brothers fight all the time. That is how families are. Granted brothers don’t always fuck one another but if the Norns didn’t wish for that that they should have made you uglier.”

Thor found himself grinning when Loki raised a hand to slap his cheek playfully. “Gods, why did I think your newly-found youth would give you a less brazen tongue?”

“Remember that night and you will really remember the full extent of its abilities,” Loki countered with his own grin, eyes shining in merriment. “Now release me, Thor, for if you will not fuck me like a bull I’d rather not have any bruises.”

Thor remained still.

“Fine. While you argue with yourself about the boring morality of this situation allow me to see for myself the strapping god are with these new eyes.” Loki nibbled Thor’s jaw once again, lapping at his skin with both teeth and tongue now. Thor chewed on his lower lip and tried not to dwell on how good it felt. “Purely to ease my curiosity, of course.”

Loki’s affections proved to be intoxicating. Thor’s resolve slowly began to crumble when he felt the gentle rocks of Loki’s hips, encouraging arousal. He longed to slid his hands down the lithe arms, hoping that touch alone could jog his full mind of the memories of the time when they had flirted and dallied with one another in their youth before Loki had traded his company for books. He longed to tear that ridiculous shirt from Loki’s form and view his brother’s perfect alabaster form, flushed from desire, his cock stiff with want.

Thor grappled with the situation as Loki hovered above him. After so many centuries of fighting, he had accepted the sad fact that Loki would probably always cling to his poisonous hate while scorning their former relationship as lovers and friends and it tore Thor’s heart.  To have Loki practically begging to bedded like he had in their youth made a traitor out of his own body.

“Are you content to play the part of the innocent bystander then, my love?” Loki murmured into Thor’s skin. “No matter. I have my hands full anyway but be a dear and shed your armor for me.”

“Loki, I grow tired of your games.”

“And I grow tired of your integrity. Now strip. I didn’t travel all this way just to gawk at you from afar. Let me admire you to my heart’s desire.” His voice was as sweet as honey as he begged.  

Thor sighed, his mind and body at odds. The last of his will power was easily defeated when Loki pulled such a pitiable face. Many times he had gotten away with mischief with that very expression because no one could deny him anything. Thor had been the most sensitive to that look and often times took the blame for all his brother’s transgressions, first out of sympathy and then as they grew older, out of sheer desire to be rewarded by Loki in a very private, intimate way.

“All right,” Thor murmured even though his mind was screaming out a warning.  He sat up, overthrowing Loki, and quickly disrobed. His fingers were quick and surprisingly nimble for such large extremities but by now he had worn this armor for so long he could undress in the dark. All the while Loki watched and didn’t raise one finger to help.

When Thor’s broad chest was bare Loki’s eyes were firmly locked onto that wide span of golden skin and brawny muscle. His hands wavered in front of him for a moment, fingers wiggling, before he reached out to gingerly touch the skin at Thor’s neck to gauge the beat of a racing heart. When Thor did nothing to dissuade him, his smile widened and he shoved his brother until Thor was lying once again on his back.

“You are so lovely,” Loki breathed softly, his voice hushed in reverence as if he were standing in the ancient halls of Omnipotence City. “And _massive_.” He put his hands firmly on Thor’s chest and stroked downward and then up and along his wide shoulders. “It’s like touching a wall.”

Thor found himself laughing, bouncing his brother in his lap. His green eyes peered through his dark lashes, a half smile on his pink lips, before focusing his attention back to magnificent body before him. Loki explored every inch of Thor’s torso with clinical curiosity. At some point, Thor’s hands settled on Loki’s hips, his thumbs kneading the prominent bone, and he wondered when they had betrayed him. He did not remove them however.

Loki’s touches become slower once the initial exploration was through. His cool fingers slid over Thor’s over bronze skin in long deliberate strokes, taking inventory of every groove and dip cleaved into his muscles from centuries of battle. It would have been relaxing had it not been so maddening arousing. Despite his best effort Thor felt his cock stiffen and Loki hummed, eyes wide in feigned wonder.

“Oh, Thor, you do still love me!”

“I never stopped, you nitwit.”

Loki beamed and wiggled again in Thor’s lap. “I wonder, brother, has that part of you…increased as well? I haven’t seen it in such a long time.”

“Probably but I won’t let you see it,” Thor said, teasing. This easy banter is what he missed most. 

“Tease,” Loki purred, cheeks growing rosier by the minute. He leaned forward once more and his voice became a husky murmur as he asked, “Are your nipples still sensitive too?”

“Probably,” Thor answered before his mind told him to shut up. His cock, however, liked where things were going and refused to help Thor regain any kind of self-control.

The curly-haired imp made a pleased sound and shifted down Thor’s body until he could press his warm mouth against Thor’s right nipple. The contact was gentle as first, a simple nuzzle that made Thor groan low in his throat and want to rut into the warm weight above him. Tongue and teeth were next to abuse the pink peak of flesh without mercy.

“Oh, you are,” Loki observed with delight, pinching Thor’s other nipple with his thumb and forefinger and earning himself a soft groan from Thor. “Do you remember the day you jerked off in the stables while I teased naught but these delicate mounds of flesh? You spilt so pathetically quickly. You were so embarrassed that I couldn’t bear the thought of teasing you and just kissed you.”

Thor grunted, feeling Loki kiss to way to his left nipple, lapping the misused flesh tenderly. He shut his eyes, delving deeper into the web Loki’s lovely voice was spinning. He did remember that day and if he had been any younger he surely would have still blushed from the thought of it.

His hands drifted down to cup Loki’s backside, squeezing the rounded muscles through the pathetically thin cloth of the shirt. Loki arched into the touch, grinding his pelvis against Thor’s and sucking a little harder on the nipple caught between his lips.

“Ah! You remember one of my favorite places to be touched,” Loki groaned, sitting up and brushing the wayward curls from his brow. The large neckline of the shirt slipped sideways, revealing a thin, pallid shoulder. His lips were beguilingly swollen and pink from overuse. The sight was more enticing than it ought to have been but Thor was aroused nonetheless.

Thor couldn’t help but grin and slap his Loki’s ass harder than necessary. The boy moaned, sucking in his bottom lip in to catch it between his teeth. “Careful, brother dear,” he murmured, all traces of humor disappearing from his voice as he stared down at Thor. His eyes were dark and wicked.

“Since we are recalling tales of our past adventures,” Thor mused, slowly rubbing the sting away from Loki’s backside with the palm of his hand, “do you remember the first time we were allowed to go hunting by ourselves?”

Loki made a little humming down and bent down to kiss Thor’s neck so that his ear was closer to that low rumbling voice. Thor liked Loki’s slight weight on top of him. It was easily bearable. His right hand slipped further down the back on Loki’s thighs until the tips of his fingers found skin.

“We had just finished bathing in the lake and were settling down to eat supper, barely dressed. You were wearing only your buckskin trousers and they kept slipped down your hips because you were too lazy to put on your belt.”

Thor caressed the tender skin at the back on Loki’s knee, over and over, until he could feel his brother’s hips start to move slowly against his, rubbing their erections together and making them both drunk on the slow simmering pleasure that was starting to pool in their groins. Thor’s hand wandered a little higher and disappeared under the shirt.

“You reached for something and ended up on your hands and knees beside me. You were too preoccupied to realize that you had just given me an eye full of your rather tempting backside. A good older brother would have left you be but I couldn’t help myself.  The squeak you made when I grabbed your hips and pulled you closer to me was enthralling.” Thor’s fingers eased up the back of Loki’s trembling thighs to drift over the malleable flesh of his flank. “You didn’t even object when I ripped your pants down to your knees and spread your cheeks to touch that tight ring of muscles hidden between them.”

Thor’s left hand joined his right, fingers digging to the soft meat and pulling it apart. Loki sobbed a moan into his neck, as the longest finger on Thor’s right hand slipped between the crevice to circle the puckered hole, finding it already loose and liberally oiled. Thor stiffened while Loki sniggered, wiggling his backside tauntingly.

“Oh, please don’t stop, Thor,” Loki pleaded. “I do believe you have gotten to the best part.”

Thor sighed and let his hands drop. “I’m such a fool,” he murmured, more to himself than to anyone else. “I fell right into your trap.”

Loki sat straight up and looked half mad from desire. “But this is the best kind of traps!” Thor was half tempted to dump his lovely burden on the floor and seek shelter within his own room to finish himself off as quickly as possible. He felt far too old to be messing around with such youthful smut. “I wanted you to fuck me, Thor, so I prepared myself in the shower.”

The image is mind gave him was entirely unwanted but nevertheless he pictured his brother in the steam of the shower, flushed and excited as his fingers disappeared into his body where Thor’s had been moments before.  His hands clinched into tight fists.

“Oooh, I’ve made you angry now,” Loki commented, his voice soft and airy. “But still you’re still very, very hard. This is an intoxicating mix, brother.”

“Why are you incapable of being decent, Loki?” Thor let his anger rage for a moment.

“Because I am not a decent god,” he snapped, eyes like daggers. “That is boring and overvalued.”

“I won’t be gentle,” Thor warned, hoping the threat of violence would dampen Loki’s lust. However, he knew it backfired quite badly when he saw the delighted smile brighten his brother’s face.

“Good.”

Furious now, Thor dragged the shirt over Loki’s head and tossed it across the room before unlacing the front of his breeches. He shimmied them down only far enough to release his swollen cock from the sweltering confines and for a moment Loki could only gape. Thor made to grab his hips but Loki shied away long enough to utter a spell that lubricated Thor’s cock.

“I find the urgency thrilling but not pain,” Loki growled, crawling up the massive body until the tip of Thor’s cock delved between his cheeks to press against the snug button of flesh. He shuddered, pausing to enjoy sensation of the wet crown of Thor’s cock pressing against him with a soft moan as his eyelids fluttered downwards.  Thor’s wrath didn’t leave room for patience. He grabbed Loki’s hips, holding him still as he pushed into the lithe body. Loki’s moan turned into a strangled cry and his body sagged forward, taunt and tense, as he braced his weight on his hands.

Wordlessly Thor stared into Loki’s face. Where once his expression had been one of bliss now his eyes were shut and his brow furrowed with deep grooves as he crushed his lower lip between his teeth.

Norns, what had he done?!

White-hot panic rushed through his body. His first instinct was to pull out and but that would only hurt Loki even more. So he lied there as still as possible, trying not to get distracted by the wet warmth that gripped his cock like a vice, and apologized over and over again.

Several tense moments seem to drag by like an hour before Loki’s face relaxed a notch. He opened his eyes and Thor felt like a heathen when he saw that they were damp. His brilliant smile was unfounded as was his quiet laughter. “You’re right, brother, your prick is definitely larger than I had expected,” he joked.

“Loki, are you all right?”

“Of course I’m not all right!” Loki snapped, his humor failing him. “It feels like there is a tree limb shoved into my body!”

“Let us stop for tonight then,” Thor reasoned as patiently as possible though the impulse to buck into the tight entrance was very tempting.

“No. Just stay still a moment and let me adjust.”

The wait was excruciating but eventually Loki started to move but his expression remained one of discomfort. Loki straightened up and used his thighs to push his body up only to sink down slowly into Thor’s cock. He repeated the movement several times but never once did he seem to enjoy it. Thor watched helplessly, cursing himself and Loki for his own stubbornness.

“Come here,” Thor murmured gently, wrapping his large hands around Loki’s waist and carefully pulled him down until their chests were parallel once more. Thor hands slipped downward to cup Loki’s ass, supporting most of his brother’s weight. “Now put your forearms on my chest and lean into them. Spread your legs and arch your back, love.”

Thor was amazed Loki did as he was told with no cheeky retort to save face. Thor ground his teeth and prayed for patience when the urge to fuck into Loki’s body became too overwhelming.  “Now, I’m going to be doing most of the work, you little imp, but let me know if I hurt you.”

Loki’s shy smile was an improvement from his pained scowl so Thor was encouraged. Holding onto him, Thor eased his hips away from Loki, dragging his cock from the tight channel. Loki tensed a moment but moaned softly when Thor’s cock pressed back inside him.  The penetration wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable from this angle.

“I think I need to add more oil,” he whispered before muttered the spell and Thor shuddered when he felt the cool emollient encase him. Again he repeated the slow movement, finding Loki not as resistant as before.

“Oh, it’s starting to feel better,” Loki keened softly, body going limp in relief.

Pressing his luck, Thor snapped his hips forward to push in a little deeper into his brother, forcing a breathy gasp from Loki as their flesh slapped together loudly.

“Ah! Thor,” Loki cried, his head bowing until their faces were inches from one another. Their breaths mingled and the tip of their noses touched.  Thor longed to reach up to brush the raven curls away from Loki’s eyes so he could see into the green orbs but Loki’s hair made much a lovely veil. Thor bucked again and again, each time pushing a lovely moan from his brother when his cock was fully sheathed as his thrusts became deliberately harder.

“Thor, tell me about that night of our hunt,” Loki pleaded brokenly, slack jawed and flushed as Thor continued to fuck him.

“That night,” Thor panted heavily between the curtains of Loki’s glossy curls, unable to take his eyes away from the beautiful face that hovered over his, “you were so enchanting…so responsive to me. I was a blundering simpleton, spurred on only by your moans of pleasure.” Thor’s pace quickened until he was slamming his hips upwards into Loki’s welcoming heat. Loki’s cock was trapped between their bodies and leaked onto his stomach.  “You let me pleasure you with my fingers until I grew bold enough to use my mouth. You had long since collapsed to the ground, unable to hold yourself up with only you ass in the air. I fucked you with my tongue you until you spilt all the while wishing it was my cock that was the inside you.”

Loki moaned, his hand slipping between their bodies to wrap his trembling fingers around his own length.  His grasp was tight and within a few quick jerks, he came with a straggled cry. Thor groaned, fucking into Loki as smooth hidden muscles continuously squeezed his cock. A beat later Thor spilt his seed, riding out his orgasm before falling back onto the couch, completely exhausted, with Loki sprawled atop him, breathless and blissful. He would have been content to stay within Loki but eventually he began to soften. With a little shudder, he pulled out and wrapped his arms tightly about his brother. Loki squirmed, uncomfortable as semen trickled down his legs, and murmured a spell that cleansed their bodies from the grime of fucking. With a tired groan, Loki slumped once more onto Thor’s chest, a boneless, semi-conscious heap. Together they wallowed in the quiet peace that followed.

Thor might have slumbered for he only roused when Loki stirred once more, sitting up a little stare down at him. Thor was genuinely surprised how gently Loki brushed his knuckles against his cheekbone and couldn’t squelch the smile that split his face.

Loki shared his grin despite his obvious exhaustion.

“That is a face of someone who seeks a favor,” Thor teased, his hands intuitively running up and down the smooth breadth of Loki’s back.

Loki blushed, eyeing Thor shyly before asking, “May I kiss you, brother?”

Thor’s hands paused and regarded the trickster for a quiet moment. “Of course.” His mind was a scrambled mess from disbelief but, above all, happiness. “You never need to ask me that.”

Tucking a loose curl behind his ear, Loki stooped to press his lips against his Thor’s. It was not a violent meeting of mouths of one mad with lust but merely a show of deep affection that existed between the two ancient gods once the passion had burnt out and sleep was fast approaching. He quite liked those unexpectedly tender kisses Thor mused as he smiled up at Loki.

“Come on,” he murmured, climbing to his feet with Loki in his arms. He looked like he was in desperate need of sleep but that didn’t stop Thor from kissing his brow. “I don’t wish to spend the night on the couch.”

 

 


End file.
